Love and Murder: Your Screams Echo in My Mind
by LovesTears
Summary: Sweet, innocent Ginny has always been known as the fiery haired, youngest Weasley with the crush on perfect Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy will always be known as the white-haired bully with the rude sneer. Opposites attract, right?
1. Prologue

Title: Love and Murder  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Perhaps to R in later chapters...)  
  
Ship(s): Draco/Ginny, perhaps some Ron/Hermione and maybe a little Harry/Cho  
  
Plot: Sweet, innocent Ginny has always been known as the fiery haired, youngest Weasley with the crush on perfect Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy will always be known as the white-haired bully with the rude sneer. Opposites attract, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling (Like you would ever mistake me for her...). JK Rowling made up all of the characters in this fic. I just made up the plot. Yeah. That's mine.  
  
Prologue  
  
Ginny took a seat in an empty compartment and let the tears run down her face. So much had happened the past year...Good, bad. There were times that she was happy, and there were times that she was heartbroken.  
  
But it had all happened so fast...She'd had no time to think about it all. But now...sitting in this empty train compartment on the way home from Hogwarts, she finally had time to think. To reminisce about her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling (Like you would ever mistake me for her...). JK Rowling made up all of the characters in this fic. I just made up the plot. Yeah. That's mine.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I watched as my mother pulled my older brother, Ron, into a hug. "My baby boy," She was saying, stroking his red hair, "In his last year at Hogwarts..."  
  
"Mum!" Ron said, trying to out of his mothers embrace, "You're embarrassing me!"  
  
I smiled. "Oh hush, Ron," I told him, "Can't you see our mum is very emotional right now? I mean, you're growing up so fast."  
  
I loved to tease my brother about anything really. He teased me right back. It was our thing. It was how we..."bonded." It's how I bonded with all of my brothers.  
  
"Alright..." Mum said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief she'd taken out of her pocket, "It's time for you two to get onto the train. It's going to leave soon." She gave Ron one last hug, and then walked over to Ginny. "Virginia..." She said, hugging me, "I'll miss you." She pulled away from me and added, "Now don't go getting any more boyfriends, alright?"  
  
"Don't worry, Mum! I'll make sure ickle Ginny doesn't get involved with any boys." Ron assured her.  
  
Mum smiled. "I knew I could count on you to look out for your little sister." She said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Parents, brothers...who need them?  
  
"Okay, Mum. Ginny and I have to get going." Ron said.  
  
"Alright..." Mum said sadly. I hoped she wasn't going to cry. She gave Ron and I each one last kiss on the cheek. "Send lots of owls," She added, "And I'll see you on Christmas."  
  
Ron and I jogged towards the Hogwarts Express. We waved to our mother one last time before boarding the train.  
  
"Who's Head Boy, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Draco Malfoy." She said with a look of pure disgust on her face.  
  
"I don't understand how they could have made him Head Boy..." Ron said angrily, picking up a Chocolate Frog from the seat next to him. Harry, the generous soul he was, had bought a whole seatload of treats for us all to share.  
  
And that's why I love him...  
  
"Are you jealous, Ron? Did you think you should have been Head Boy?" I teased him.  
  
"No!" Ron insisted, "I just...Oh, nevermind, Ginny!"  
  
I giggled as Harry said, "It's because of Snape. He loves Malfoy..."  
  
"I think it's an unnatural love." Ron muttered bitterly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and I exclaimed.  
  
"That's disgusting, Ron! Malfoy and Snape...?" I said disgustedly.  
  
Harry let out a laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was true." He said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but I giggled. It did sound funnier coming out of Harry's lips. His beautiful lips...  
  
"Well look here...If it isn't Perfect Potty, the Mudblood, and the Weasels." Draco Malfoy's cold voice drawled out. He had that snide look on his face, as usual. His hair was perfect, not one out of place. And his piercing blue eyes looked even colder than usual.  
  
Harry stood up. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He spat out.  
  
"Oh look at Potter..." Malfoy said with a cold laugh, "Trying to be all high and mighty once again. Harry the Hero."  
  
I smiled a bit. Harry the Hero. It fit...if only Malfoy hadn't used it in such a negative way.  
  
"I'd advise that you get out now, Malfoy. I don't want to have to hit you, but if it comes to that I will." Harry said, glaring at him.  
  
I straightened up a bit. If Harry and Malfoy fought...I hate to say it, but that would be great. I know that Harry could beat him. Crabbe and Goyle weren't with Malfoy at the time. He didn't have any backup.  
  
Ron pointed this out to him. "Looks like you don't have your bodyguards with you right now, Malfoy." It's funny how his mind works the same as mine.  
  
Malfoy looked behind him. He must have just realized that he was alone. Crabbe and Goyle usually didn't make any noise, except for the occasional grunt of laughter at something their "leader" said.  
  
Malfoy sneered at Ron, and then at Harry. "Like I'd want to fight you, Potter." He said.  
  
And then he turned around and left...Just like that.  
  
"He sure does give up easy." I said when he was gone.  
  
"That's a good thing, Ginny," Hermione told me, "Harry and Ron can't get into any more trouble with Malfoy this year."  
  
"Oh step off, Hermione." Ron said, "We're not going to do anything unless he starts it."  
  
"Which he always does." Harry said sitting down, "If it was my choice I would just never talk to that Malfoy."  
  
I smiled. Harry...he has a good heart. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore greeted us. He went through the usual school rules for the new first years who had just been sorted. They were all so small and nervous looking. It seems every year the new students get smaller and smaller...  
  
"And now..." Dumbledore said, "We eat."  
  
I smiled as the food magically appeared onto the dishes in front of us. I was hungry as usual...I think I'm having a growth spurt.  
  
"Jeez, Ginny...Save some for the rest of us!" Seamus Finnigan teased as I piled food onto my plate.  
  
"Ha ha. You're so funny, Seamus." I said sarcastically.  
  
Seamus smiled. "I know..."  
  
I laughed and began to look around the Great Hall at the first years. Many were amazed at how the food just appeared in front of them. A few were hardly touching their food, because they were too nervous to eat. Others were making friends quickly, talking to everyone around them. The new Gryffyndors were a very adventurous looking lot. Of course, they were in Gryffyndor so that was expected. The Hufflepuffs all seemed to be a humorous, happy looking group. And the Ravenclaws looked happy, also, but they were more laid back. Very studious, obviously.  
  
And then I looked over at the Slytherin table. All of them had hard looks on their faces. No one from Slytherin was ever happy. They were always so serious. Even the first years, who usually looked at least a bit happy or excited were indifferent.  
  
I looked down the table and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. He had been watching me watch them. He raised a white blonde eyebrow and smirked at me. I quickly looked down at my plate and shook my head. Ugh...I'd locked eyes with him  
  
"What's the matter, Gin?" Ron asked me, when he noticed that I seemed to be studying my plate.  
  
I looked up at him. "Oh, uh, nothing." I told him, "I'm just fine."  
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
I glanced back over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was now talking to Pansy Parkinson. I felt a slight pang in my heart of something...I took a deep breath and put my hand to my chest. What was that all about? I must be going crazy.  
  
It felt good to sleep in the dormitories again. I'd missed it so much over the summer. I'm not saying that I don't like my bed at home...it's just that I'd become so accustomed to sleeping in here, listening to the sounds of my dorm mates breathing. It was comforting.  
  
Before I fell asleep I thought about...Malfoy. About how he'd been watching me in the Great Hall. About how he'd given me this feeling when I saw him talking to Pansy.  
  
About how he was going to get his arse kicked by Harry Potter one of these days.  
  
I love Harry...  
***********  
  
Okay, please review now! If you don't, I won't update. 


	4. Chapter Three

AN: I'm writing this fic fast! I really don't know why. The words just come out. I really know where I'm going with this story, unlike the other ones I'm writing. So read this and please review!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"So...we have Potions with Professor Snape first today." My friend Lenny told me at breakfast the next morning.  
  
The Great Hall was buzzing. Everyone was talking about their schedules. Mine isn't so bad. I have Care of Magical Creatures right after Potions...I just hope that Hagrid didn't do anything this year that might kill me.  
  
After we were through with breakfast, Lenny and I began to head back to Gryffyndor Tower, before classes began. We both still needed to get our books.  
  
So Lenny and I walked down the corridor, talking and laughing, and I manage to bump shoulders with someone. Silly me doesn't pay attention to where I'm going.  
  
"Watch it, Weasel." Malfoy said to me coldly. He was with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
I met his eyes for the second time in two days. His cold, steel eyes. For some reason he could make me feel completely helpless. "I'm sorry." I said coolly. If Harry were here...he could punch Malfoy in the nose.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered. "Gryffyndors..." Malfoy said as they walked away.  
  
Lenny shook her head as she watched him walk away. "What a jerk," She said, "Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." I told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
"Of course...I've learned to just ignore Malfoy. He'll always be mean. It's his way." I assured her, as we began to walk down the hall again.  
  
"I am starved" Lenny said when we left our last class of the day, Transfiguration with Professor McGonnagal.  
  
I nodded. I was too. The first days of classes are always the most tiring. The two of us took a seat at the Gryffyndor. I sat next to Harry.  
  
When he turned to me and said, "Hey Ginny, how were your classes?" I swear I turned as red as my hair. I probably looked like a tomato.  
  
"Uh...good. They were good." I stammered.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Ginny...you are so weird." He said.  
  
I glared at him as he began to put food on his plate. Ron knows about my crush on Harry. He's always known. It's because I told him. He teases me endlessly about it.  
  
Harry also knows. Ron told him. I think he purposely tries to embarrass me. It's a sort of game to them. The "How Red Can Ginny Go" game. They're so mean...  
  
Harry's less mean, of course. It's mostly just Ron.  
  
"Well I just love my classes," Hermione spoke, "I find them all facinating already. I just hope I do well..."  
  
I wasn't going to listen to Hermione go into a detailed description of her classes. I didn't have that time. Ron wasn't listening, either. He never did. I think that he has a very short attention span when it comes to Hermione talking. Harry wasn't listening. He was looking over at the Ravenclaw...  
  
At Cho Chang.  
  
He had this dreamy look on his face as he watched her laughing with her friends. It was sickening. How can he still like a girl who continually brushes him off? She doesn't even like him...She's not even that pretty.  
  
Oh, who am I kidding? She's gorgeous. I only wish I could look like her.  
  
"Hello, Ginny!" Neville said cheerfully from behind me.  
  
I turned around. "Oh, hello Neville." I said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back. "H-how are you doing today?" He asked.  
  
"Just fine," I answered, "And you?"  
  
Ron made gagging noises from across the table. I turned to him and said, "Shut up, Ron!"  
  
He laughed. "Neville," He said, "Please don't flirt with my sister right in front of me. I may just have to hit you, or curse you, and I really don't have the energy to do either. And Ginny...stop pretending to like him. It's quite sad really."  
  
Neville turned pink and walked away. Ron had embarrassed him. Ron had embarrassed me.  
  
"Ron!" I hissed, "That was so mean!"  
  
"Well, he should know by now that you don't like him."  
  
"Just because I don't like him that way doesn't mean that I can't be friendly." I said.  
  
"You're leading him on, Gin."  
  
"Oh, no I'm not!" I yelled loudly, "He's my friend!"  
  
"Ginny," Lenny whispered, poking my arm, "You might want to quiet down. People are staring."  
  
I looked around, and sure enough people from all tables had turned around and were watching my fight with my brother. Embarrassed, I got up to leave. "Ron...I'm going to kill you." I muttered before walking away.  
  
As I walked past the Slytherin table I heard Malfoy say loudly, "I didn't know weasels could yell. I thought they squeaked." Everybody around him laughed hysterically.  
  
It wasn't even that funny...  
**********  
  
R-E-V-I-E-W! Find out what it means to me! I know that didn't rhyme, but you get it. REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter Four

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! And I know it doesn't seem write, this Draco/Ginny thing...but I like to write it so whatever. Haha! My chapters are really short...Hm...Well hopefully they'll get longer. I just hope I can get to where I want soon. Probably not though. Starting tomorrow I won't be able to update as much. Play practice. Blah. I should just drop put of drama. I'm "too quiet" onstage, so I pretty much feel like I suck. The damn teacher should just get MICS and it would be a lot better. Okay...enough ranting. Read and review!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Stupid Ron...Stupid Cho...Stupid Malfoy...I hate them all." I muttered as I walked towards the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
"You really shouldn't talk to yourself, dear." The painting said in her shrill voice, "It's not healthy."  
  
"Oh shut up," I said angrily, "I've got no time for you. Drivash, drivash!"  
  
The portrait flung open when I spoke the password. I climbed through the portrait hole, into the Gryffyndor common room.  
  
The last thing I needed was a nagging painting.  
  
Since I had no one to talk to, I decided to write a letter to my mother. I could complain to her about Ron. I knew she wouldn't appreciate my complaining when I've only been at school for a day, but I needed to rant.  
  
I picked up an empty piece of parchment from off of one of the tables, and a quill. I didn't know who they belonged to, but I doubted that they would mind.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I would like to come home, please...No I wouldn't. But Ron is being so mean to me, as usual. He keeps saying that I like Neville Longbottom just because I'm being friendly. Is that wrong, Mum? Is it wrong to just be friendly to somebody? I didn't think so, either. I'm sorry, but I just had to tell you how crazy Ron is driving me.  
  
Draco Malfoy is also being mean, as usual. Just like his father. Just like always. Well I'll let you go now...I miss you already!  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
PS: Please tell Daddy that I miss him, too.  
  
I stood up and rolled up the parchment. I turned to leave when I saw Lenny standing in front of the portrait hole. "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"I just wrote a letter to my mum. I'm going to the owlrey to send it." I told her.  
  
"You shouldn't have left, Gin...You missed the best fight in the history of Hogwarts!" Lenny said excitedly.  
  
"There was a fight? Is Harry alright?" I asked worriedly.  
  
Lenny giggled. "Yes, Harry is alright. Ron, too. They're in the infirmary. Harry has a bloody nose, and Ron has a black eye. And Malfoy..." Lenny smiled and laughed, "Is knocked out. He's in the infirmary, too."  
  
"Oh, who cares about him?" I said, "We've got to get to the infirmary. I have to make sure Harry is okay!"  
  
Lenny raised an eyebrow. "What about Ron? Your brother..."  
  
I nodded. "Yes, him too. Now let's go!"  
**********  
  
REVIEW!!! Oh, did you like the password? Muhahaha! My sister made it up. I said, "Hey, what's a good Hogwarts password?" and she said, "Eh...I dunno. Greekle? Drivash? Yeah...drivash." So I made it the password. Yay! 


	6. Chapter Five

AN: Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing. And nope, I haven't read the 5th book yet...I have it and I read like, a chapter. Then I said, "This is too long." And put it away.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Oh, Harry! Are you okay?" I asked as soon as I walked into the infirmary.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot, Ginny. Here I am, your brother, with a black eye, and you don't even care...Gee, you're a great sister." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, shut up Ronald." I said, walking to Harry's bed. "Are you alright?" I asked him.  
  
Harry flashed me on of his great smiles. "I'm fine. In fact, Ron and I will both be getting out of here in just a few minutes." He told me.  
  
"What about Malfoy? When does he leave?" I asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Ron spat, "Maybe he'll stay in here forever."  
  
I found myself glaring at my older brother. He could be so mean sometimes.  
  
Hermione answered my question for me, though, "He'll probably get out sometime today. When he wakes up...He's still out cold for now."  
  
"Who knocked him out?" I asked, looking across the infirmary where Malfoy lay unconcious in his bed.  
  
"Neville Longbottom!" Lenny said with a giggle. She was sitting at the edge of Ron's bed.  
  
"Neville?" I asked, with a note of surprise in my voice, "Is he alright? He didn't get hurt, did he?"  
  
"No, no...he's fine. He didn't get a scratch on his. He's quite proud of himself, actually." Hermione told me.  
  
"But...why? Did Malfoy say something to him? Or about him?" I questioned. I was very curious...Neville knocking Malfoy out? And not getting hurt himself? It just didn't fit.  
  
"Uh..." Hermione glanced over at Ron, "No...nothing about him."  
  
"Well then what?" I asked, "Ron? Harry? What did he say?"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Oh, for gosh sakes!" Lenny spoke up, "Malfoy was talking about you!"  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes, you...about how much you've changed. About how you've gotten hot, and he was wondering why Ron was still 'an ugly weasel'. Well, Neville overheard and took it the complete wrong way. He got completely pissed off and hit Malfoy right in the jaw. He hit the ground hard and got knocked out."  
  
"Damn Malfoy...calling my baby sister hot..." Ron muttered.  
  
"And after that Crabbe and Goyle came after Ron and me, obviously trying to finish what Malfoy had started. Not much happened before McGonagall showed up and broke up the fight."  
  
I turned to Lenny. "You said this was the best fight in the history of Hogwarts..."  
  
"It was! Malfoy got knocked out by Longbottom!" Lenny said.  
  
"Yeah...I would have liked to see that." I admitted.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. "Out, out! You two are fine now. It's time for you to leave and go back to your dormitories."  
  
Ron and Harry got out of their beds. "What a gyp," Ron said, "We didn't even get to miss a day of class."  
  
"That's a good thing!" Hermione insisted as she followed Ron and Harry out of the infirmary, "You shouldn't miss class. You don't want to fail do you...?  
  
"Ginny, are you coming?" Lenny asked me when she reached the door of the infirmary.  
  
"Um..." I glanced over at Malfoy's bed. He still hadn't woken up. "Uh, yeah. I'm right behind you."  
  
******  
  
Damn it...I suck. I've got to start taking time to write this ish. 


End file.
